Under One Roof
by Th1s1sMyUserName
Summary: Sequel to Across the Pond! Ian and Kasia move to be together, this is the story of their new life with each other. Still pretty new to the writing thing, so don't be afraid to reveiw or leave constructive criticism because it helps me out a lot! :) (Fan art by XxlumpadoodlexX )
1. Chapter 1

Ian's POV:

"No. No way is this going to happen." Chris said, slamming his newspaper down on the table and standing up, glowering first to Kasia and then to me. I shifted uncomfortably, feeling embarrassed from him looking at me for so long. He turned back to Kasia, obviously pleased that he managed to make me feel uneasy.

"What are you thinking Kasia?" He asked angrily. Kasia chewed on her lip, determined not to be the one who backed down first. She clenched her fists, obviously angry too. I reached over and took her hands, slowly massaging her hands to get them to relax. It was then I realized she was shaking. I had never seen her this angry before, in fact I had never seen her angry at all. I felt guilty, it was my fault this was happening; I had asked Kasia to move in with me, meaning she would have to leave her family in England and live in California. I had asked Kasia's mom, Julie about what she thought, but I had forgotten to ask Chris, her step dad about what he thought. It would have been way too awkward to talk to him this morning as he had obviously heard Kas and I last night.

"I don't get why you care Chris." Kasia stated, her voice low and husky, she was still recovering from her small crying episode earlier. I caught Julie's eye and smirked; she was stood behind Chris and was obviously proud that her daughter was holding her own. Chris walked over to the sink and poured himself a glass of water, trying to calm himself down.

"Because you're just going to go and live in America and do what?" He asked, one hand gripping the counter. "You don't have any plans and no job!" he told her, raising his voice a little.

"Ugh!" Kasia growled, flinging her arms out. I chewed on my lip, knowing that smiling wouldn't help matters, but Kasia was seriously sexy when she got angry. "Ian has a job!" She pointed out. "And I have my blog which can provide a little money until I find something more permanent." She reasoned, like Chris, she was trying to calm down. Chris snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Ian does not have a job, he makes silly videos on the Internet for kids to watch. That won't help you at all! I won't allow it. You can't just leave the country to go and live with a guy several years older than you." He told her. I stared; did he just seriously insult my job? Kasia was furious now; she was visibly shaking all over.

"You won't allow it?" She shouted, forgetting about trying to stay calm. "Who gives you the authority to allow it? You're not my dad! How can you just stand there and insult the man I love?" she asked him. I froze, I knew she loved me, and I had told her how I felt, but hearing her say it out loud for the first time made my heart skip a beat. Kasia was still shouting at Chris, I had a feeling that this argument was a long time coming. From what I had gathered from speaking to Kasia, she and Chris had never been that close and their relationship had been civil at best.

"And since when has age been an issue?" Kasia was now asking him, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "You're eight years older than mum! How can you be such a hypocrite?" She shouted at him, the tears were now flowing down her cheeks. She flushed and wiped them away, ashamed and looked at Julie. "Mum?" she whispered. "Back me up please." Julie sighed.

"Chris," She started, moving to stand next to Kasia and wiping away a stray tear on her cheek. "I think you're being unreasonable, what other solution do you have?" she asked him gently. "When Kas came home last year, she was a wreck! Do you want this to happen again?" Chris stared at her.

"Really Julie?" He asked "You too? I expected better of you!" He told her, obviously annoyed that he was the only one to be angry about Kasia moving. Julie nodded and stroked Kasia's back, trying to calm her down.

"I don't see what the problem is." Max pointed out quietly. Everyone jumped a little; he had been so quiet the whole time that everyone forgot he was there. "I mean, mum is right, she won't be any use when Ian leaves again and he can't move to England." Chris grumbled, looking from Max to Kasia, to Julie and then finally to me.

"What do you have to say?" he asked me, his face like thunder. I squeezed Kasia's hand, smiling at her before I answered Chris.

"I don't want to leave without her and to be honest Chris, I really don't see why you have an issue with all of this, I love Kasia and she just told you how she feels about me." I told him. Despite her anger, Kasia smiled at me and wrapped her arm around my waist. Julie smiled and went back to her crossword.

"That settles it then, Kasia needs everything from London packed before the weekend." She said, not looking up from the page. Chris huffed and stormed out of the room. Julie sighed and rolled her eyes. "He's just in a strop, he'll come round eventually." I frowned; that was not how I pictured this morning going. Kasia stood on her tiptoes and kissed me gently on the cheek.

"Did you mean it?" I asked her, stroking her cheek. She smiled and bit her lip, her cheeks going pink. "Are we still going back to London today?" I asked her, checking the time on the clock above the stove; we would have to leave soon.

* * *

Kasia's POV:

"Are you really going to film the whole journey back?" I asked Ian as we pulled out of the driveway. He already had the camera out and was adjusting settings. He laughed and turned the lens towards himself, introducing what was going on.

"Hey guys, so me and Kasia are driving to London after taking Max back to Suffolk." He turned the camera to me. I smiled, but didn't wave.

"Ian, I can't do anything funny, I'm driving." I told him, trying to look at the camera without looking away from the road for too long. He laughed and turned the camera back to him.

"So…" He said, leaving a big pause for suspense. "Kasia is moving to Sacramento with me!" He announced, zooming the camera in and out of my face to show his excitement. I raised an eyebrow at him, not looking away from the car in front.

"You will make me crash and then Chris will definitely not let me go." I warned him. Ian laughed, still sounding a little sheepish about the big family argument he witnessed.

"We'll smuggle you out of the country, don't worry." He told me, winking at the camera. "That way, she can be in all the Smosh videos." He announced. I shook my head quickly; there was no way I was going to be in main channel videos, no way in hell.

"Fat chance Hecox," I told him, while checking in the mirror to see if it was ok to turn. "I hate being on camera, you're lucky I let you film this." I explained, turning the radio on.

"Hey!" Ian complained, "I can't film our conversations if you put the radio on!" I laughed and turned the volume up. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Very funny." He said sarcastically. "If you don't want to talk, I'll just film you driving." He threatened, zooming in on my face.

"Fine, fine! Turn it off then." I told him, trying not to laugh. "I'll talk if I have to."

"Yes!" Ian muttered to the camera, pulling a strange face as he turned the music off. I glanced at the sign to check when the next turning was and almost crashed the car when I saw where we were near.

"Jesus Christ Kasia!" Ian shouted, almost dropping the camera. I bit my lip and turned the car down a small lane. "And this is why women get so many jokes about bad driving." He muttered. I snorted and rolled my eyes, I was a good driver, and I passed my test first time.

"So we might be taking a little detour." I told Ian as we began to drive through a small town, all the houses bright shades of pastel pink blue and yellow. Ian laughed.

"And this is the part where she kills me and I'm never heard of again."

* * *

**A/N: I'm baaack! So this is the first chapter of the sequel to Across the Pond. If you haven't read that, then you would probably be a little bit confused.**

**Kasia's outfit: chapter_27/set?id=83758216**

**Please don't forget to review or leave a comment because that makes me super happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ian's POV:

I didn't know whether to feel apprehensive or excited as Kasia drove through the quiet town. It was a frosty February morning, and there was hardly anyone about.

"So where exactly are you taking me?" I asked her, turning the camera so it was looking out the window, unsure whether or not I would use this part of the footage for the video. "We must be near the sea because of the mist." I mused. I glanced at Kasia; she had a huge smile on her face, almost looking slightly distant, as though she was remembering something.

"We're revisiting my childhood." She murmured. I shut off the camera and shoved it in the glove compartment; this was not going to be in the video, it was just so personal and it felt like it should be kept as a private moment between Kasia and I. "I couldn't leave England without coming here first." She explained as she turned the corner into what seemed like a parking lot, but the floor looked like it was mostly sand. The engine was quickly shut off and she jumped out of the car, grabbing her jacket from the back seat and ran away. I sighed and locked the car; it wouldn't be fun when all our stuff got taken.

"Kasia?" I shouted, looking round. Would I really have to run all round this strange, sandy parking lot to find her? She reappeared, standing on top of a sand dune, her hair blowing in the salty sea breeze.

"Yes?" she laughed, running back down to meet me. I took her hand; I wasn't going to let her run away again.

"Nothing, I just didn't know where you went." I explained. She laughed, suddenly excited and breathless.

"I wanted to see if it was the same." She told me, almost dragging me up over the dunes before stopping. "It is." She murmured, resting her head on my shoulder. I smiled and wrapped my arm round her waist, pulling her closer; even with her jacket on, she was still shivering. I looked round at the scene below us. We were on a beach that seemed to stretch for miles and the sea was grey, the waves crashing down ruthlessly onto the sand. Looking to my left, I could see a row of brightly colored huts, all different shapes and sizes, following the length of the beach, stopping at what I assumed was a pier in the distance.

"So where are we?" I asked, after I was done taking in our surroundings. Kasia smiled and pulled me down onto the beach, the sand and pebbles crunching between our shoes.

"We're in Southwold." She told me, pronouncing the name like it was a holy site, needing respect.

"Southwold?" I asked; I had never heard of it. She laughed and nodded, beginning to walk down the beach, heading towards the pier.

"It's funny to hear it being said in your accent." She told me, taking my hand and swinging our arms as we walked. "We used to come here for our family holidays each summer, just me and mum." She said, smiling a little at the memories. "It's the one place where I've always been happy, it's pretty special." I nodded, pulling my jacket closer with one hand; the wind was making it very cold. We walked in silence for a few minutes, Kasia remembering her summers as a small girl and me taking in the surroundings, but mostly looking at her, studying every small detail in her face. I wanted to remember every expression, to store it for later use so I could understand her better. Her eyebrows were drawn in a little, showing that she was thinking hard about something, but she still had the traces of a faint smile on her lips.

"You're the first person I've ever taken here." Kasia muttered, making me jump; we had been quiet for a long time and the suddenness of her voice had startled me a little. I smiled,

"Does that make me special?" I teased gently. She looked at me, her eyes wide as they studied my face, reading my expression, the green and gold irises meeting my blue ones. She smiled a little.

"Yes." She said, hesitating at first. "Yes it does, you are special Ian Hecox." She said it so simply, like it was so obvious to her that I was something special that she had won against everyone else. I smiled, how wrong this girl was. She was completely wrong; I wasn't special at all, I'm just a normal guy who got lucky and gets to do what he loves for a living. And I got even luckier when I met Kasia, against all the challenges that life could throw at us, we managed to overcome them, finding solutions around the distance and breaking the news to the fans. I was definitely the lucky one. I leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, she tasted of the salt in the air. Kasia stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms round my neck, pulling me closer to her, not allowing either of us to pull away. Even when we did finally break apart, both a little out of breath, Kasia's arms stayed round my neck, resting her forehead against mine.

"Did I mention that you are really sexy when you're angry?" I murmured, smiling a little at her reaction. She pulled back a little so she was able to see all of my face, trying to read my expression and she raised her eyebrows like she didn't quite believe it.

"Me? Sexy?" she asked, her voice skeptical. I smirked and nodded, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and continued walking down the beach.

"You most definitely are." I told her, trying hard not to laugh at her puzzled and slightly amused expression. "I think it's because you don't try to be." I mused. Kasia laughed as she looked out to the sea.

"So you think I look hot when I'm slobbing around in a shirt with my hair up and no make up on?" she asked me. I nodded, smiling, but still meaning it.

"It's even hotter when it's one of my shirts and it's not fully buttoned up." I told her, laughing when she blushed.

* * *

Kasia's POV:

I tried to cover the blush that I could feel creeping up on my cheeks, but Ian's hands caught mine, pulling them away from my face. I couldn't understand why he thought I was hot, no one had ever thought of me like that before. Now I was just going to feel self-conscious. When I voiced these thoughts, Ian smirked and kissed the top of my head as we walked, not bothering to reply.

"What are these huts for?" he asked, gesturing to all the beach huts next to us. I frowned,

"What do you mean what are they for?" I asked him. "They're beach huts, you use them to store things and shelter in them if it's cold or it rains and you can make tea and stuff." I explained, not really sure what else to say. Ian nodded, his face serious, like he was trying to take in all the information I was giving him.

"Did you ever have one?" Ian asked me. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, they were always too expensive, but one of my mum's friends had one and she let us use it when we came here." I told him. "It was actually that one." I said, pointing to a blue and white striped hut slightly ahead of us.

"Hut 228." He read out. "Why does it not have a name? All the others do." He pointed out. I shrugged, some people preferred to just keep their huts as a number, I wasn't sure why. We walked in silence for a little while, both of us looking at the beach around us. It was almost empty aside from the occasional dog walker braving the cold like us.

"So how long had you known that you were going to ask me to move to California with you?" I asked, genuinely curious as to how long he had this up his sleeve. Ian smiled as he ran his hands through his now slightly windswept hair, trying to think of the exact date.

"It was Kalel's idea really." He told me. I made a mental note to thank Kalel the next time I saw her. "Of course, I didn't even know I was going to see you to start off with, and then I was unsure whether or not you would actually come with me…" he trailed off. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Of course I would go with you, I'd go anywhere to stay with you." I told him. Ian laughed before continuing his explanation.

"I know that now, but I didn't then. I thought I had blown all my chances of every seeing you again after that afternoon in Starbucks, and then when I found out that you still wanted to be with me, I was so happy." I couldn't help but smile; Ian had never opened up to me like this before. "And then I was sad because I realized a long time before you did that I would have to leave England after two weeks." I squeezed his hand, waiting for him to continue.

"Kalel pretty much guessed straight away what was wrong, way before Anthony, he just assumed that I was upset after seeing you because you had moved on and I hadn't." Ian rolled his eyes at his best friend's inability to tell his emotions. "She hadn't met you then, but she could tell how much I liked you and she helped me organize it. It was our little secret." I nodded

"That explains why she was so excited when I met her." I commented, smiling at how smiley and happy she looked when I met her. Ian laughed,

"If you knew how many times she nearly told you that evening, I nearly had a heart attack." He told me, rolling his eyes.

I was about to take a step forwards when Ian's hand pulled me back. I turned round, my heart pounding from the shock.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked, trying to slow my heart rate. Ian held his hand out, stopping me from talking any more.

"You were going to stand on him." He told me, stooping down and picking up a little crab that was right where I was going to stand. I laughed, amused that Ian cared so much about this little crustacean.

"Were you concerned because I was going to kill him, or because he was going to pinch my foot?" I asked him, smirking. Ian laughed and held the crab up so it was almost in my face.

"Obviously because you were going to squish him." He said, waving it about so close to my mouth that I squealed and ducked away. "He's perfectly within his rights to pinch you if you stand on him with your big feet." He joked, chasing me with the crab.

"Ian, I swear to god…" I warned, edging back as he advanced towards me, holding the crab out in front of him. He laughed and took one step towards me.

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" He teased. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the steps leading up from the sand to the prom.

"You're a bully." I pouted, pretending to be upset. Ian smirked, but played along, putting the crab down on the sand and watched it scuttle off before walking over and sitting down next to me. I snuggled closer to him and he put his arm around me, trying to keep us both warm; it was only February after all.

"We should probably head back to the car you know." Ian told me after a short period of silence. I sighed and stood up, knowing that as much as I wanted to stay here, he was probably right.

"Next time we come to England, I have to show you the pier." I told him, smiling at the mental picture of Ian trying to play the unusual games. He smiled and stood up too, probably glad that I wasn't making him stay in the cold much longer.

"Do you want to take a picture or something?" he asked, patting his pockets in search of his phone. I smiled and nodded; it would be a good memory and it would remind me of home. We both stood with our backs to the sea, figuring that it would be a pretty good background and Ian took the picture.

"Instagram?" he asked me after showing me the photo. I stared, he wasn't normally this keen on being public with our relationship, and I was surprised that he even wanted to vlog our journey to London.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, "I mean, I know you don't normally like showing the internet private stuff like this." I explained. He chuckled as he tried to upload it, holding his phone as high as possible, trying to get a signal.

"I guess I am," he agreed, "but one selfie doesn't hurt, most people know about us from Vidcon any way, they don't need to know the whole back story to you moving or anything." He told me, wandering round in circles, still unable to get connected.

"You'll probably have to wait until we get to the car, there isn't any signal on the beach." I told him. He rolled his eyes and took my hand as we headed back up the beach towards the sand dunes.

* * *

**A/N: Should I continue to post the chapters on a saturday or should I use the same schedule as across the pond? *sigh* first world problems.**

**Don't forget to review and all the other stuff :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kasia's POV:

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, probably creating more knots than the ones I was trying to comb out. Who would have thought that moving to Sacramento would be so stressful? Nearly every bit of paperwork that could go wrong in the last three days went wrong. I was now trying to create an inventory so I could store or sell my furniture when I had moved. Kalel had come over to help and she was organizing kitchen equipment into boxes while I was making a list of what she had picked up. Kalel looked up and smiled at my inevitable birds nest of a hairdo.

"Kasia, it's going to be fine." She told me, seeing that I was stressed. "There's only your room left to do and then we're all done." I smiled, cheered up by this thought.

"And this time tomorrow, we'll be on the plane." I said, reminding myself just how close I was to being able to live with Ian. Kalel laughed and taped up the last box for the kitchen.

"That's the way to think." She joked, carrying the box to living room and putting it on the top of an already big pile of boxes. "What are you going to do with all this stuff?" she asked, gesturing to all of my belongings that I wouldn't be talking with me. I shrugged; I didn't know the answer myself.

"I really don't know, maybe my mum can store it all for me, I don't want to sell it, but it's not going to be of any use to me in Sacramento." I said, mostly to myself then to Kalel. She nodded, thoughtfully. I sighed again and pulled my hair off my face and into a ponytail. It was only half seven and if we were quick finishing the packing, I would still have time to enjoy my last night in England. As if guessing my thoughts, Kalel began to walk towards my room.

"Do you still want me to help with your room?" she asked me, her hand on the doorknob. I smiled and nodded.

"If that's ok with you, it would get done so much quicker." I told her, grabbing my list and an empty box, opening the door to my bedroom with my hip. My bedroom looked pretty sparse now that all my sheets were already packed, as I would be taking them with me to California.

"There really isn't much to do in here." I told Kalel as I set the boxes down on my bare mattress. She nodded and looked around at the large group of frames hung up on my wall.

"You really made this place your own didn't you?" she asked, reaching up to take one of them down. I smiled as she handed it to me.

"It was my little place of home when I was in a big city." I told her, thinking back to how I felt eight months ago when I was convinced Ian had moved on and I should too, no matter how much I missed him. Kalel took another photo down, and this one was of Roulette.

"Is this Roulette?" she asked me. I nodded, a little confused, how did she know his name? My confusion was obviously apparent as she laughed before explaining herself. "Anthony told me you had a horse, he was editing the footage from your trip home with Ian and showed me you horse riding. You're pretty good." She complemented me, turning to reach up and get another picture from the wall. I blushed; it felt weird that people I didn't know very well already knew so much about me. Is this what youtubers felt like every day when they were meeting fans? I could kind of see why Ian preferred the video making part of being a youtuber more then the social parts.

I looked up from packing, wondering why Kalel hadn't passed me anything in a while. She was looking at a picture and smiling. When she noticed me looking at her questioningly, she held up the image so I could see what it was. It was the picture of Ian and I in the restaurant the night before I left LA for England.

"Did you know Ian has this picture at his house too?" Kalel asked me. I shook my head, reaching out for it. She smiled at my obvious surprise. "I guess you wouldn't, it's not something a guy would tell someone." She laughed, handing me the rest of the pictures from my wall and moving to the little trinkets on my dressing table.

"I think you've totally made the right decision you know." Kalel told me seriously, even though she was smiling a little. I chewed on my lip.

"I'm glad someone agrees with me." I muttered. She laughed at my response.

"Have you had a lot of opposition?" she asked, handing me the parcel tape so I could seal the box properly before it was loaded onto the plane tomorrow. I shrugged.

"Not really, but the people who disagreed made themselves heard." Kalel nodded thoughtfully. "My stepdad, Chris, was furious, he thought I was just throwing my whole family and life away to live with a guy who was acting like a kid every day making videos instead of going out and getting a proper job."

"Really?" Kalel asked, shocked that Chris was that rude. I nodded sadly. "I can't imagine what I would do if my dad didn't want me to live with Anthony." She mused.

"Just be glad no one's put you in that position, it sucks." I told her, smiling. She laughed and the mood returned to the normal, light hearted way it was before.

"So where are you sleeping tonight?" Kalel asked, gesturing to my bare mattress and the floor covered in boxes.

"I'm taking all my stuff to Ian's room and staying there for the night, that way we can go to the airport in the same taxi." I told her, picking up the larger box and carting it out to the living room and adding it to the pile of things I would be taking with me.

* * *

Ian's POV:

I was almost about to fall asleep when there was a loud knock on my door. I ran my fingers though my hair, trying to sort it out before opening the door. There was a knock again.

"Ian?" Kasia shouted through the door. "Ian, if I find out you've fallen asleep we are not going to be friends any more." She warned. I quickened my pace, not wanting to make Kasia angry now that I had seen her in rage mode. When the door swung open, I could see why she had been so impatient for me to get there; suitcases surrounded her and she was trying to balance two cardboard boxes on one hand, with the other outstretched, just about to knock again. She raised her eyebrows at me, obviously unsure as whether to be grumpy or amused. I darted forwards and took the boxes from her hand and put them down in the corner of my room next to my bags. She followed me, wheeling her two large bags behind her, leaving me to get the one smaller bag she had left in my doorway.

"I take it you got everything packed alright?" I asked, taking the bag from her and putting it with the others. Kasia nodded and sat down heavily on my bed, obviously exhausted.

"It would've taken longer if Kalel hadn't offered to help." She mumbled as she lay down on her front, burying her face in the pillows. I smiled and sat next to her, pulling her onto my lap. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Doesn't it hurt girls if they lie on their fronts?" I asked, was I being stupid and believing a silly myth or was it fact? Kasia smiled a little, too tired to laugh.

"Probably, but my boobs aren't really big enough to be a problem." She told me. I could detect the humor in her sleepy voice, so I knew she wasn't really too hung up over it.

"Well, I think you're perfect." I told her, kissing her forehead and smirking at her amused expression before sitting her back on the bed and standing up to look for my pjs. Once I had found them, I was unsure whether or not I should go to the bathroom and change or if I should just do it here. I looked at Kasia and saw that she was still watching me with an amused expression.

"Just get changed Ian, I've seen you naked before." She told me, getting up and rummaging through her bag. Her comment made me blush for some reason and I quickly changed my pants while her back was turned. Kasia was obviously looking for her pyjamas too as she had pulled a top from her bag and was rummaging again. She gave a little laugh when she had found a pair of shorts, obviously relieved that she had found them and she hadn't forgotten to pack them. She scooped them up with her wash bag and wandered to the bathroom.

"Hypocrite." I muttered as I pulled my shirt over my head. Kasia chuckled tiredly.

"I heard that Hecox." She sounded way too sleepy for that comment to be taken threateningly. I smiled and climbed into bed, leaving only the lamp on, not wanting to fall asleep until Kasia was ready.

She switched off the lamp before she climbed into bed next to me, curling up into my side.

"This time tomorrow, we'll be in LA." I murmured into her hair, kissing the top of her head softly. She sighed and snuggled closer, wrapping her arms round my waist.

"I can't actually believe this is happening." She told me. "Kalel said you had the picture too." She told me cryptically, yawning. I could tell she was trying hard to stay awake for me, but I wasn't going to let my curiosity get the better of me; she need to sleep. I pulled her closer to me.

"You don't have to stay up for me, go to sleep." I muttered. Soon enough, her breathing slowed and her grip on my shirt slackened.

* * *

A/N: Aaand I'm back with chapter 3! Kasia's outfit: /cgi/set?id=93311270

Don't forget to leave a review because it makes me smile :) x


	4. Chapter 4

Kasia's POV:

I squeezed Ian's hand as the plane took off, partly out of excitement, but mostly because I hated take offs and landings. He smiled and took my hand between the both of his, his fingers tracing patterns on my palm.

"You hate take off too?" he asked me. I nodded, a little surprised that he too felt nervous during this time. He smirked at my nervous expression and reached up to touch my lips with his thumb. "Stop chewing your lip, there won't be anything left for me too kiss." He scolded me. I blushed; I hadn't realized I was doing it, it was subconscious habit that I had whenever I was anxious. It was probably something I should work on, but there were worse habits to have.

Once we were safely in the air, I was feeling more relaxed. I looked over to Ian, who had a huge grin on his face.

"We're actually doing this aren't we?" I asked him, still not quite believing where I was going. He laughed and nodded, leaning over and kissing my cheek before settling back in his seat.

"Where are Anthony and Kalel sat?" I asked him, craning my neck to try and see where they were in comparison to us.

"I think they're a little farther back than we are." Ian told me as he tried to set up a DVD in his laptop for us both to watch. I nodded.

"I'll go look for them, I need the loo any way." I told him, untangling my self from the mass of headphone cables and blankets on my lap. Ian only nodded, now trying to blow dust off the disc incase that helped it play. I spotted Anthony and Kalel on my way to the toilet, but Anthony was signing a teenage boy's 3DS. I caught Kalel's eye and rolled my eyes. She bit her lip and tried not to laugh

Coming back from the loos, Kalel caught my eye and beckoned me over. Grinning, I walked over and crouched next to her seat in the aisle.

"Can you believe this is happening?" She asked, a huge smile on her face. I shook my head smiling.

"I don't think it will sink in until my feet actually touch American soil." I told her. "Even then…" I trailed off. Kalel laughed and Anthony grinned. It was nice that they were excited that I was coming too, it would have been so much harder to just leave everyone behind in England if I didn't have some friends in the States already.

"I never did thank you." I told Kalel, smiling. "So, thanks. I owe you big time." Kalel laughed and was about to reply when she was interrupted.

"Excuse ma'am, but I'm afraid you can't stay here due to health and safety reasons." A flight attendant said behind me.

"Sorry." I mumbled before I stood up, smiling sheepishly to Kalel and Anthony and walking back to my seat. I could see Ian was talking to one of the other attendants, so I hung back; she had probably recognized him from Smosh as he was signing something for her. I wasn't close enough to hear their conversation, but that wasn't a problem until she started blatantly flirting with him. She even had the nerve to sit on my armrest. She was leaning closer to him, and as he turned his head away a little, he caught my eye. He looked so uneasy, that I felt sorry for him and angry with her. Could she not see how uncomfortable she was making Ian feel? I chewed on my lip and began to walk over, looking a lot more confident than I felt.

"Excuse me?" I asked, "You're sat in my seat." I pointed out, hoping that she would put two and two together and realize that Ian and I were travelling together. She stood up and looked me up and down and I became increasingly aware that I looked extremely insignificant next to her. She was a good four inches taller than me and her uniform hugged her body, showing off her curves and her make up was done perfectly. I on the other hand, was wearing a dress that looked like a giant oversized sweatshirt, which did nothing to help my smaller frame. I only had mascara and eyeliner on and my hair was in its natural wavy state, one side tucked behind my ear. Her haughty look showed that she was obviously thinking along the same line as me.

"Sorry." Her reply and her smile were so forced and fake that I had to bite my lip not to laugh. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ian smirking. She spun on her heel and walked away, wiggling her hips with each step, almost as if to show Ian what he was missing. I rolled my eyes and flopped down in my seat, mentally exhausted from the stare off I had just participated in.

"Sorry." Ian murmured, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer. I smiled

"It's fine, it's not your fault you're irresistible." I told him, feeling better now that he was holding me and knowing the flight attendant would have to be working for the next eleven hours. Ian laughed and kissed my forehead.

"True, I'm completely innocent." He admitted.

* * *

The lights were beginning to dim and the cabin crew was handing out pillows. The bitchy attendant from before was stood by us, offering out two cushions. Ian took one and left the other. She gave him a questioning look.

"We only need one thanks." He told her, gesturing to my head on his shoulder. She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Let me know if you change your mind." She told him. Something about the way she said it felt like it wasn't just the cushion she was talking about.

* * *

Ian's POV:

When I woke it was still dark in the cabin and Kasia's head was resting on my chest. She must have fallen asleep after I did. The credits for the film were illuminating her face and I quickly shut the laptop before people started complaining that we were keeping them up. I looked down at Kasia, smiling to myself at how cute she looked as she snuggled into my chest. I shot a quick glance at an overhead screen to see how much longer we had on the flight. There were only three hours to go. Huh, I must have slept a good five hours, which was strange, as I don't really sleep much when I'm travelling.

Now that I had shaken off the drowsiness and I was fully awake, I was becoming aware of other needs. Like my bladder. I gently lifted Kasia's head off my chest and rested it on my pillow. Carefully, so as not to wake her up, I climbed over Kasia's legs to get to the aisle. It wasn't really that difficult as she was quite small, and she had one leg tucked up underneath her. As I walked to the toilets, I spotted Anthony and Kalel, both asleep with their laptop screen lighting up their faces. That must have been how Kasia and I looked earlier. As I passed them, I shut the lid of the computer so it wouldn't run out of battery.

As I approached my seat again, I noticed that the overhead light was on. Kasia looked up at me and smiled, standing up so I was able to get past her easily. I sat down and she rested her head against my shoulder as she flicked through the pages of her book, most likely trying to find the right page. I began to read over her shoulder until I became drowsy again, the words not really going in anymore. I was about to drift back into sleep again when the lights turned on. I groaned and tried to cover my eyes with my arm, but it was no use, I was fully awake again now. Kasia laughed and turned to kiss me on the cheek, still grinning when she pulled away.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked her gruffly; the air on the plane always gave me a sore throat. She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Because the lights being turned on means we're nearly there." She told me, rolling her eyes like it was obvious. I smirked back and wrapped my arms round her, kissing her on the forehead.

"That is a very good point." I told her. She grinned and was about to respond when the plane began to dip up and down slightly. Kasia stiffened and the hand that was resting on mine clung tightly to me, almost cutting off my circulation.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, stroking her hair, smoothing the static from the polyester pillow she had been resting her head on. She smiled sheepishly as she looked up at me.

"Turbulence, I hate it." She explained, becoming tense again when the plane dipped a little more. I nodded, trying to think of a way to make her feel better. There was a noise as the seatbelt sign lit up, signaling that people needed to keep their belts done up and not get up and walk around. I felt Kasia shift slightly as she did up her belt, allowing me to do mine up as well.

"I thought you did loads of travelling?" I asked her, once she was back in her original position. Kasia smiled and shook her head.

"I did travel, but only round the states, so that was two flights and the rest was a road trip of sorts." She explained. I nodded, that was a lot of driving if she did it all in one go.

"How long were you there for?" I asked, finding that the conversation was distracting her from the turbulence. She frowned, trying to calculate how long she was away.

"Maybe two, three months." She told me. "I stayed longer in some places, visiting old family friends and seeing the sights." She grinned suddenly. "I swear you are like a wizard or something. No one can ever distract me from plane journeys." I laughed, straightening up in my seat as the flight attendants began to hand out drinks. Both Kasia and I fitted our stereotypes, me getting coffee and Kasia getting tea. She pulled a face as she drank it. I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I forgot how shite airplane tea was." She answered, looking down at her cup in disgust. I laughed, shaking my head in disbelief of how British she sounded.

"You do realize that you're going to live in America right?" I asked, teasing her a little. She laughed and nodded.

"That is why I've packed about a month's worth of tea bags in my suitcase. Once that's run out, I don't know what I'm going to do." Kasia took another sip of her tea. "I don't know how they managed it, but it makes my teeth feel dirty." I laughed; my coffee was nowhere near as bad as her tea was.

"I have a feeling that it may become a national emergency." I teased. Kasia rolled her eyes and dumped the half full cup of tea in the rubbish bag on a passing drinks cart.

* * *

**A/N: Wooo chapter 4! Starting to lose inspiration for this story, so if you have any ideas, please leave a review or message me!**

**Kasia's outfit: /cgi/set?id=93530834**

**Don't forget to leave a little comment because it always makes me happy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kasia's POV:

Ian took my hand when the plane began its descent to the runway. I smiled at him appreciatively, glad that he wasn't making fun of me. Thankfully it was a smooth landing and we were soon able to leave the plane. Ian and I hung back to wait for Anthony and Kalel as it would be easier than trying to find them afterwards. They came towards us, both of them looking awake and ready to go, completely the opposite of how bedraggled I felt. I subconsciously smoothed the hair on the back of my head, aware that I had been leaning against a polyester cushion for several hours.

"Are you ready to go?" Kalel asked me, holding my handbag so I was able to get up without getting tangled in the strap. I grinned and nodded, tucking my hair behind my ear and pulling Ian up so he was stood next to me. He rolled his eyes at Anthony and they both smirked. Kalel laughed and handed me my bag, taking my hand and leading me down the aisle. Ian and Anthony caught up with us and I had to laugh at Ian; one of his shoe laces were undone and he was clutching his laptop and various other gadgets to his chest, obviously to excited to get off the plane to put them away in his rucksack. I took his laptop and slid it into the open bag on his back before zipping it up and taking his arm and squeezing it gently. As we got to the door, I spotted the airhostess from before. I took Ian's hand and shifted a little closer to him. Kalel smiled at me and raised an eyebrow, before noting the stare Ian and I were getting from her. She rolled her eyes at me and smiled even wider, gesturing out of sight from the flight attendant. I caught on and raised my eyebrows a little, to signal that I understood. I grinned widely at the stewardess.

"Thanks for the great service guys." Kalel told them, both of us enjoying the incredulous looks on both hers and Ian's faces. I nodded

"Yes, it was really…" I paused, trying to think of a good enough word. "Attentive." I smiled again and then nudged Ian in front of me, looking back and smiling as we stepped out of the aeroplane.

Kalel and Anthony walked ahead to find a trolley for all our luggage as Ian and I looked up at a screen to find out where our bags were. He turned to me and raised his eyebrows.

"What was that about?" he asked me as we wondered over to the conveyor belt to collect our suitcases.

"What was what about?" I asked, my pretend innocence ruined by my smirk.

"You know, you being nice to the flight attendant." Ian prompted, not fooled by my acting. I laughed as I reached for Kalel's suitcase.

"Blame Kalel, she started it." I muttered. He smirked and shook his head, reaching over me for his and Anthony's bags.

"I've never seen you that sassy before." He said, waving to catch the attention of Anthony and Kalel as they scanned the large room looking for us. I shrugged

"I didn't want to let her win." Ian was about to reply when Kalel and Anthony appeared beside us. Anthony was obviously oblivious to what had happened earlier and he began to talk to Ian as we walked to the exit.

"You have to call me after you've settled in." Kalel told me. Something about the way she said _settled in_ made me blush. She laughed at my expression. "You need to be introduced to the local youtube scene." I smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear again.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are all going to bully me into starting a channel?" I asked her drily. Kalel laughed and rolled her eyes.

"What? We would never…" she trailed off, her protest not at all convincing. I smirked and shook my head, feigning disappointment. We had caught up with Ian and Anthony, who were now loading my multiple bags into the boot of Ian's car.

"Anthony?" Kalel asked, a mischievous smirk on her face. "Back me up babe, Kasia should totally start vlogging right?" Anthony raised an eyebrow at me and I shook my head a little. He grinned and nodded.

"Of course! All the viewers will want to know what it's like living with this douchebag." He joked, laughing at Ian's indignant expression. I rolled my eyes and lightly hit Anthony's arm.

"You are a tosser." I teased, before giving him a hug; Ian and I were going to Sacramento, whereas Kalel and Anthony were going to their house in LA. Anthony laughed and hugged me back before going to bro-hug Ian. Kalel smirked and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm serious, think about the channel and call us when you're unpacked and settled." I blushed again at the word 'settled' knowing full well what she was implying was inappropriate. She laughed at my blush and turned to take Anthony's hand, waving over her shoulder as they walked to Anthony's car. I turned back to Ian, who was already sat in the driver's seat. I slid into the passenger side and grinned at him, reaching out and taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Drive like the wind bulls eye." I told him, smiling even more at his amused expression.

"We're only going to the Smosh house." Ian chuckled, starting the car. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Only? Do you know how many people you would upset if that was filmed?" I asked him, one eyebrow raised. "Max alone is going to want pictures of me in every room." I warned him. Ian laughed as he pulled out of the car park.

* * *

Ian's POV:

I glanced at Kasia beside me, smiling at the sight of her curled up and asleep. The first few hours of the journey consisted of her nearly bouncing out of her seat in almost childish excitement and staring out of the window at the scenery. In the past half hour though, it seemed as though the lack of sleep on the plane and the long journey had caught up with her and she was now almost as heavily asleep as her little brother Max could be. It must be a family trait or something. Inside, I felt just as excited as Kasia did, maybe even more, but I still couldn't really believe it; how did I manage to get this lucky?

I chewed on my lip as I stared at the freeway in front of me. Was Kalel serious about getting Kas to start a youtube channel? It wasn't like she wouldn't get the views or the subs, not if smosh promoted it a little, and she had quite a popular blog, wouldn't some of her followers there watch her videos? Kasia had always said that she would never be in a smosh main channel video, but I had never really figured out whether or not it was because she didn't like all the speculation or trolls that came with it, or if she was genuinely camera shy. I glanced at her again; she had curled herself up even smaller now. I didn't see how she could be camera shy, she had nothing to be shy about, she was gorgeous.

I glanced at the clock on the dash, we would probably be there soon, there was much less traffic once we got out of LA. I figured that Kasia would probably want to take in the surroundings, so I reached out with one hand and shook her shoulder. She stirred a little, but like Max, she was capable of a deep sleep pretty much anywhere. I smirked and reached out again, poking her waist, the one spot where I knew she was ticklish. She jerked awake, banging her foot on the glove compartment. I had to work really hard not to laugh because her disgruntled expression told me that if I did then I would be in big trouble.

"Was that necessary?" she grumbled, rubbing her foot. I smirked, focusing on the road ahead so I would start laughing.

"You're almost as bad as Max." I told her. I could almost hear her eyes rolling as she replied.

"Whatever loser. Why was it necessary to wake me up?" she asked me, shuffling in her seat so that she was sat upright. I shrugged

"Oh I don't know, you were being a shitty girlfriend because you were asleep the whole journey." I teased, smirking at her effort to try and keep a straight face. "Actually, I thought you would like to see what sort of places you'll be living near." I told her. Kasia nodded, smiling and looking out the window.

"Has it sunk in for you yet?" she asked me, still gazing out at the passing houses. I shook my head and then realized that she couldn't see me.

"Not really, I kinda keep thinking about how lucky I am that you actually agreed to come with me." It was easier to voice my thoughts when she wasn't looking at me. One look into her eyes and I felt flustered and embarrassed when I had to talk about emotions and stuff. Kasia turned round, raising her eyebrows and smiling the special smirk that was reserved for when I made a complete fool out of myself.

"Why do I feel like we've been through this before?" she asked, sounding half amused and half exasperated. I rolled my eyes and grinned, knowing exactly what she was about to say next. "Of course I would be here you wazzock. I love you remember?" I looked over and raised an eyebrow. I hadn't heard that answer before.

"That's a new one." I commented. Kasia laughed quietly, still tired from the plane journey.

"I'm full of surprises." She mumbled, before yawning a little. "Are we nearly there yet?" she asked me, turning back round to look out the window again. I smiled and turned into the drive.

"You could say that." I joked, enjoying the excitement on her face as she almost dived out of the car before I had time to turn the engine off. She had run up to the front door and was scrabbling about in her bag by the time I caught up with her.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I was confused as to why she was very close to emptying the entire contents of her bag onto the doorstep. Kasia didn't answer at first, holding her hand out to try and stop me from talking before emerging victoriously with the small silver key I had presented to her a week ago when I asked her to move to Sacramento with me. I smiled and took it from her, quickly unlocking the door and handing it back to her. I headed back to the car, wanting to get unpacked as quickly as possible.

When I returned to the door with the bags, Kasia was stood in the hallway, looking around. She turned round when she heard me go through the door and hastily wiped under her eyes. Was she crying?

"Kasia?" I asked, unsure if what I saw was right. "Are you crying?" She blushed and then nodded, ducking her head and letting a curtain of her long blonde hair cover her face. I dumped the bags at the doorway and pulled her into a hug. Was she having second thoughts? Did she doubt her decision to come with me? She always said she would go anywhere with me, but maybe this was one step too far.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled into her hair, slowly rubbing her back, trying to make her feel better. To my surprise, she laughed.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad you idiot." She teased, tilting her head so she was looking up at me. She was still crying, but she was smiling now. I frowned,

"Why else would you cry?" I asked, wiping away a stray tear on her cheek. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I don't know, because I'm really happy?" she asked me sarcastically. I laughed and leaned down to kiss her, one hand tilting her chin, the other around her waist, pulling her closer to me. Kasia stretched up, wrapping her arms round my neck and standing on her tiptoes, trying to get as close to me as possible. Her hands found their way into my hair, not allowing me to pull away, even to breathe. Somewhere in the back of my mind, there was a voice telling me that I had plenty of time for this later and it would be better to unpack first, or at least get all the bags from the car, but Kasia's hands in my hair were quick to distract me from those thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: It's that time again where I ask you all to review... so, go do it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kasia's POV:

I was woken up by Ian stirring next to me. I was vaguely aware of a crick in my neck, but I shook it off, it wasn't that bad after all and once I was moving it would feel better. I sat up, taking in the surroundings and stretching out my limbs. The whole room was dark and there was no light coming in through the open curtains. I looked down at Ian's sleeping form next to me, one arm flung across my stomach. I smirked; we hadn't even got all of our bags from Ian's car before 'christening' the house, or the sofa in particular. I gently moved Ian's arm from my stomach and looked around for my dress, which had been flung somewhere a few hours earlier. I spotted it and quickly snagged it up off the floor, pulling it over my head before grabbing Ian's keys and heading for the door. I caught a quick glance of my face in a mirror as I passed. My cheeks were flushed, as they usually did when I was excited and my eyes were still a little puffy and red from my little crying episode earlier.

I was a little embarrassed about it now, but it had all built up; my excitement, the jet lag and the exhaustion from the eleven hour flight and the four and a half hour car journey and last but not least, the overwhelming relief that I never had to say goodbye to Ian ever again. So of course, my body went into default mode which for me, meant cry. I padded out of the front door barefoot, leaving it open so I would be able to lug my heavy baggage through it on the way back. I quickly unlocked the car and dragged the first bag out, the bottom of it hitting the driveway and making quite a loud noise.

"Kasia?" Ian's voice called out from inside the house, still sleepy and a little confused.

"Yeah?" I called back, keeping my voice low, not wanting to wake up my new neighbors.

"What are you doing?" I smirked at his appearance when he came to the doorway, running one hand through his hair and self consciously adjusting the waistband of the pair of boxers he had obviously just pulled on.

"I'm getting the rest of the stuff seeing as you got a little bit distracted earlier on." I teased, reaching to get the next suitcase.

"I'll get it." Ian told me, jogging out next to me, trying to take the bag from me. I laughed quietly.

"Ian, you're just in your pants." I reminded him. He frowned,

"Huh?" he asked, the language barrier a little more difficult after just waking up. I looked down at his boxers and looked up raising one eyebrow. His expression cleared once he understood. "Oh right, yeah." He quickly jogged back inside and reappeared a few minutes later wearing the t-shirt and jeans that had been crumpled on the floor next to my dress. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before handing him the bag I was holding.

"You're a complete fool, you know that right?" I asked him, taking the other suitcase and following him into the house. Ian laughed

"Yeah but you love it." He joked, pouting and pulling a completely ridiculous pose. I rolled my eyes as we walked back outside.

"You know it, dumbass." I told him, taking the last two bags from the boot and handing one to Ian. He laughed and closed the door before locking the car again and following me into the house.

"We can unpack tomorrow." Ian told me, "Well, later today." He corrected himself after glancing at the clock. He took my hand and pulled me down onto the sofa next to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and began to trace the little cartoon versions of him and Anthony on his shirt with my finger.

"It's funny," I mused, "I'm completely shattered yet wide awake at the same time, I haven't had jetlag this bad in ages." Ian nodded

"I know how you feel, my brain is confused." I laughed and turned round so I was lying across the sofa with my head on his lap. We were quiet for such a long time that I thought Ian had actually fallen asleep. Just as I was about to doze off, my phone started ringing in my handbag, sounding far too loud for the still, quiet night. Both of us jumped out of our skin and I quickly scrabbled about in my bag, trying to find the source of the noise. The caller I.D was the number of my mum's landline. I cursed under my breath.

"Shit! I was supposed to call home when we arrived." I muttered. Ian groaned and sat up turning the lights on. I quickly tapped the answer button and held the phone warily up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, turning the phone on speaker so Ian could hear too.

"Kasia? Are you alright?" my mum sounded worried. I rolled my eyes at Ian who smirked back.

"Yeah mum I'm fine." I replied, knowing full well this wouldn't have happened if I rang her when we first arrived.

"Why didn't you call me?" she demanded.

"Um… I guess I got a bit distracted." I blushed, even though she couldn't see me. Ian took this moment to embarrass me even more.

"Hi Julie." He said, grinning at the dirty look I gave him.

"Oh, hello Ian." She replied, I knew she had put two and two together. "Is this an appropriate time to call or do you want me to call back later?" she asked, sounding half amused and half annoyed. Ian laughed while I just blushed even more.

"No mum, it's fine just call us at…" I paused to glance at the time. "Six in the morning." I muttered sarcastically.

"Oh! I forgot about the time difference there. Sorry honey, did I wake you up?" she asked. I rolled my eyes again. I seemed to roll my eyes whenever I was talking to my mum.

"Not really, we've got a bad case of jetlag so we'll probably just stay up now." I told her, smiling at Ian's un-amused, sleepy expression.

"So you can talk now then?" she asked, then continued without waiting for a reply. "What's the house like?"

"Mum, you could just watch a smosh video and you'd see it." I told her, trying to stand up, but Ian was trying to pull me back onto the sofa next to him. I gave up on trying to get away and sat down, kicking my legs up so they were across Ian's lap.

"Yes I know that Kasia, but I want to know from you." She told me a little sternly, obviously unhappy with my answer. "Is it clean? What's your room like? How many bathrooms? Is there enough food for you?" she bombarded me with questions, making Ian have to bite his lip so he wouldn't laugh.

"Well… um, it's clean." I told her, a little embarrassed that I didn't know the answers to the rest of the questions.

"But?" she asked, wondering why I hadn't said any more.

"Um well I can't really answer the rest yet, I haven't been exploring." I told her, waiting for her to either get super grumpy at how irresponsible we are or just laugh.

"I'm sure you were tired from the journey." She commented drily. I let out a nervous laugh, both of us knew what was going on, but we were both determined to let the other person address it first. "Surely you looked around your bedroom before you tried to get to sleep?" she asked.

"I haven't been in the bedroom yet." I mumbled. Ian had now given up on trying to not laugh and was chuckling uncontrollably to himself. "Shut up Ian." I told him, swatting his arm with the back of my hand. I could hear mum moving about and a door closing.

"So what piece of furniture did you… erm… use?" mum asked, probably loving how awkward I was feeling. Ian laughed even louder and I had to clamp my hand over his mouth so we could hear the conversation.

"Mum!" I gasped, trying not to laugh myself.

"Well I'm assuming you didn't do it on the floor, imagine the carpet burns!" she said. I didn't know what to say to this.

"Julie, you are amazing!" Ian chortled, managing to use my surprise as an escape from my hand over his mouth.

"Thank you Ian, I forgot this was on speaker." She explained, a little surprised and embarrassed that Ian had heard our conversation. "Well, I was just calling to check up on you really, Kasia. So as long as you're ok, then I can go and collect Max from school."

"I'm fine mum, really. Tell Max I said hi." I reassured her. She probably wanted me to stay and talk to her, but I just wanted to sleep or eat or both. "Mum, I'm going to hang up now, I'll call you tomorrow." I told her before she could say anything else.

"Oh, well Ok then sweetie. Bye Ian." She hung up and I flopped backwards allowing my head to hang over the edge of the sofa.

"Your mom is awesome." Ian told me, still grinning. I laughed tiredly.

"Seriously though, that isn't even the worst conversation we've had. She would have taken it further if you didn't remind her that you were there." I warned. I sat up and pulled my hair into a ponytail. After all the travelling, I felt grotty.

"I need a shower." I muttered, more to myself than to Ian, but he smiled and stood up.

"Do you want me to show you how to work it?" he asked, smiling mischievously. I rolled my eyes.

"I know what you're driving at Hecox, but I really just need to get clean." I told him, digging through one of my bags to find all my toiletries. Ian laughed

"I don't know what on earth you mean." He told me innocently. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed a towel from the top of the case and turned round to find my self very close to Ian.

"I'm sure your offer was entirely honorable." I told him, smirking a little. I stretched up on my tiptoes and kissed the tip of his nose. Ian smiled and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Fine, you got me." He admitted, kissing me again. "But this gets resumed when you're done."

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry it's short, but I've been super busy at the moment. The uploads might slow down over the next 3 weeks because I've got some pretty important exams coming up, but I'll try and upload when I can. **

**Don't forget to leave a review because it gives me super exam luck power ;) x**


	7. Chapter 7

Kasia's POV:

I smiled to myself as I paused typing to listen to Ian and Anthony joking about in the lounge. They were filming their latest Ian Is Bored episode, which meant I had to stay holed up in my room for a few hours. I didn't mind though, it gave me some time to myself, meaning that I could actually work on getting a blog post up on time for once. I carried on typing out my article, determined that it would go online by this afternoon. It wasn't anything special, but I felt guilty if I kept all the people who followed my blog waiting. In a way I was kind of glad that my blog wasn't overly famous or popular. I was able to get a small income from it, though we didn't really need it, it helped me keep my independence. I could hear footsteps outside the door and I stopped typing again, not wanting the noise of my fingers on the keyboard to interfere with any recording that was going on. There was muffled laughter and more footsteps, then something banged on the wall. I rolled my eyes; no doubt they were killing each other or something. I glanced out the window and noticed that it had finally stopped raining. I loved living in California because it hardly ever rained, but on the days that it did, it wouldn't stop. Today had been one of those days, hopefully, the sun would be out again for the remainder of the afternoon, as I was having serious sun withdrawal symptoms. I loved the sun, the way it warmed your whole body through, making you feel better. I think I would probably have moved to Cali even if I had never met Ian just for that reason. I smiled again; I had Ian and the sunshine. What could be better than that? There was a knock at the door and Anthony poked his head round.

"Hi Anthony." I greeted, not looking up from my laptop. He laughed at the way I said his name. We had realized recently that I called him Antony instead of Anthony. He had found it weird that people in England just weren't called Anthony and I was trying to get out of the habit of mispronouncing his name.

"Hey Kas, we're done now so you can move about and be noisy and stuff." He told me with a laugh. I grinned and shut my laptop, leaving the room wearily incase the boys had decided to prank me for a video. I had learnt from experience that you couldn't be too careful after they had filmed a mail time video. Thankfully, there wasn't anything waiting to pounce on me as soon as I let the room, so I wondered into the kitchen, on the hunt for something to eat.

"Anything particularly creepy today?" I asked over my shoulder as began making a cup of tea. I heard Ian laugh from the living room and Anthony's chuckle as he joined him to clear up.

"Not really, we got a huge-ass sword though, so that's cool." Ian called back, having to talk loudly over Anthony shoving envelopes into a bin bag. I laughed as I wandered into the room cradling my cup of tea. Ian was sat amidst a pile of letters and various objects, looking like the post boxes had just exploded, the debris thinning out as it grew further away from where he was sat. He was holding a huge and scarily realistic samurai sword, a childish gleam in his eyes. Anthony looked up from his tidying and sighed.

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to help?" he grumbled, but he smiled, showing that he wasn't too upset. I set my mug down and began to sort the letters and objects into piles, making it easier for Ian and Anthony to do whatever it was they did with the piles of things they got sent. "See, even your girlfriend helps!" Anthony teased, earning a smack on the arm from me. He laughed and held his hands up in surrender.

"Watch it Padilla or I'll be calling Kalel about your behavior." I warned. He pretended to be in shock and dropped onto his knees.

"Please, anything but that!" he laughed. I rolled my eyes and carried on sorting things into piles. I actually owed Kalel a phone call; the distance made it hard to catch up over coffee or anything like that, so we usually skyped or rang each other up. The last time we had spoke Kalel had suggested that I came to LA and met her and Anthony's youtube friends.

Ian had set the sword down and was helping Anthony pile things into different bin bags, being slightly more careless than his friend. I rolled my eyes at his clumsiness and sat back on the sofa with my mug of tea watching them. Ian turned round with a grumpy look on his face.

"Why do you get to sit out?" he asked me. I laughed and sipped my tea.

"Because you're gentlemen and I get a much better view of you from here." I told him, one eyebrow raised. I smirked at his blush and Anthony laughed at his best friend's embarrassment.

"Shut up." Ian muttered, pulling a face. But Anthony and I both laughed it off, knowing that he wasn't really that upset. If I didn't know better, judging by his blush, he was a little flattered.

"Whatever loser." I joked, getting up from my seat and taking my drink with me as I wandered back to my shared room with Ian. Both my boyfriend and his best friend looked up as I walked past them.

"Where are you going?" Ian asked, a little put out. I couldn't blame him- we hadn't seen much of each other today, what with his filming and my blog. I shrugged and turned round to answer him.

"I really need to finish that blog if I want to buy a car and stop having to bum rides off you." I smirked, opening the door with my hip, sighing as I sat down on my bed to finish the last paragraph.

* * *

Ian's POV:

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Anthony smirking at me as he began to sort the last pile of mail. I sighed and sat back on my heels, raising an eyebrow and waiting for whatever he had to say. When he didn't reply I gritted my teeth and took the bait

"What?" I snapped as I folded several letters and added them to the pile Anthony was organizing. He snorted, pleased that I fell for his silent teasing.

"You won't buy her a car?" he asked me, rolling his eyes. I sighed and shook my head.

"It's not that," I began, trailing off when I saw his expression. "Shut up." I snapped, rolling my eyes when he grinned. "She says that she doesn't want to waste my money, especially when we've just moved in together." I tried to explain.

"But that's stupid!" Anthony protested, standing up and heading to the kitchen to get something to eat. I sighed and stood up. I could see both points of view, but I had to admit, I was agreeing with Anthony on this.

"Tell me about it, I think that was our first proper fight." I grumbled, leaning against the counter as Anthony stood opposite me, munching away on a bag of chips. He snorted and raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You lasted quite a while before you disagreed on something." He commented. I blushed a little and grinned sheepishly,

"No, not really. We've disagreed on stuff before, but those times, she was right." I mumbled, anticipating Anthony's reaction to this. To his credit, he managed to hold in his laughter for about 30 seconds before breaking down into almost giggles. "It's not that funny." I grumbled, mock punching his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and composed himself.

"But dude, tell me." He began, "The make up sex was worth it yeah?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short! I wrote it during my little revision breaks, so it's more of a filler chapter, but hold on to the idea of Kasia wanting a car without Ian's help. It may or may not be important later on in the story. Thanks to everyone who stayed with the story while I had my little break, unfortunately, your patience will be tested for a little while longer as I have 3 more big exams left.**

**Kasia's polyvore: /cgi/set?id=102209153**

**Thoughts? Questions? Suggestions? Startling revelations? You know what to do! (leave a comment or a review if you didn't know :) )**


End file.
